The Crossing of Paths
by x2writers
Summary: Due to the weight difference, she slides off of the roof and we go falling down. She lets go and pulls out some sort of device, pushing a button frantically. "Return, return!" she says. A bright light erupts around us, blossoming. I look into her face, noticing something. She's Princess Bubblegum!
1. 1

-Billy's POV  
The spring breeze blows through my already mess brown hair as the smell of night fills my nose. I bring my legs closer to me, hugging them up to my chest. I bring my right hand up to reposition my bangs to swoop right. It always seems that the wind refuses to blow my bangs right; it's always left.

I look around the ground from my higher up view (the roof), deciding whether any wanted inspiration was to be found up here. I open my book and attempt to write something, when I realized I couldn't see anything. I laugh at my stupidity, deciding that I needed some rest. I stand up on the roof, my bare feet being tickled by the texture. The wind blows at me, my robe flying around me.

I sniff up the snot forming in my stuffy nose, cursing spring. I turn around for one last look at the sleeping backyard, noticing the grass dancing with my robe. God, I get so romantic in the dark...

I sniff again, feeling the urge to sneeze. Then, without warning, I sneeze my brains out. I fall back, startled. My notebook flies out of my sweaty grasp, hitting the roof and sliding into the gutter.

"Ouch... Thank god the roof didn't break in..." I say out loud, rubbing my sore butt. I look over to my notebook, gleaming in the ominous moonlight. This is just asking for trouble.

I move toward it, crab-walking, imagining tomorrow's headline: "Local teen boy tragically falls getting his writing journal". But still, I can't leave it. It's like...leaving an arm.  
I go into sitting position, letting my legs dangle over the gutter and over the edge. I lean forward to see the dark ground, which is far from comfortable for me. I feel my stomach twist, so I pull away and pick up my notebook. I stand up, shaking from nerves.

I turn to see a pink girl standing there, looking as startled as I felt. I stumble back, my feet slipping over the edge. She screams and grabs my shirt before I completely fall form her vision. Due to the weight difference, she slides off the roof, and we go falling down. She lets go and pulls out some sort of device, pushing a button frantically.

"Return, return!" she says. A bright light erupts around us, blossoming. I look into her face, noticing something. She's Princess Bubblegum!


	2. 2

I open my eyes to see a white ceiling. I shift around a little, feeling stiff, feeling the warmth of a bed and blanket under me. I sit up to see a small light pink room with wooden flooring. Wait a sec...it's chocolate! I could clearly see the chunks missing and the teeth marks...

The memory of the princess flashes before my eyes. I stand up, leaving the warmth of the bed. I go to the small window, allowing filtered light to enter. I open the sticky shutters and gasp at the sight of the Candy Kingdom.

My awe slowly turns into confusion. How the hell did this happen? Did the princess somehow do this with that device? I guess that explains how she got there in the first place...

I smile, realizing that I'm in one of the most popular TV shows in America (and probably everywhere else). The scent of candy lofts up, filling my nose.

I look down to see a big balcony with the doors cracked open, pink smokes escaping from the cracks and going into the air. That can't be healthy...

I look up to see the sun slowly sink in the horizon, the sky darkening. The sky fuses with orange and yellow, with some dark blue swirling around with it.

"The Land of Ooo has a beautiful sunset..." I say quietly, my heart yearning for something more than I could put into words. I turn to the door, deciding that I want some answers.

I turn the handle, surprised that the door won't budge. I guess P.B. doesn't want me wandering around the castle... Well, too bad. I need to get some answers. Now.

I run back and dash forward, slamming into the door with my shoulder. I crash through the candy door, falling to the floor. I stand up, laughing. I gasp at the sight of a palish grey girl with black hair and a flannel, standing (or should I say, floating) a few feet away.

"Whoa dude, you totally ruined that door!" she says.

"Heh, yeah... Say, are you Marceline?" I ask, smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah, why? You one of the princess's friends?" she inquires, her hand on her hip.

"Um, not exactly. What's the fastest way to her laboratory?"

She smirks and nods her head. She flies up and darts down at me. She grabs me and flies through the room and the window.

"Uh, Marceline!" I say, heart pounding. I look down to see the balcony, about fifteen feet down. "What're you doing?"

"Giving you the fastest way down!" she says, her fangs showing as she smiled.

She lets go of my shirt, sending me down. My robe flies around me as I spiral downward. I extend my toes, trying to do it like in the movies. I land, rolling when I hit the ground. I stand up and laugh. How did I do that? I have some issues with jumping off my bed to the floor, so...how could I do that?

Pushing the confusing thoughts aside, I open the door. The pink smoke envelops me, causing me to cough. The smoke clears to reveal a distraught Bubblegum, standing behind a lab table, holding a beaker.

"Oh! Banana Guards!" she screams.

"No! I'm no threat!" Two banana popsicle-looking things crash through the door.

"Hold it. You can talk? Good. Was it you who redirected my teleporter to your world?" she says, pulling it out and setting it on the table.

"No... But you didn't think I could talk?" I say without care. "And how did I get here?"

"Well, how was I to know if you could speak? You come from a world parallel to ours. And you got here by my teleporter. I call it the Telo-Map 2000!"

"That's...really cool! But, why did you go to my world?"

"It has come to my attention that your world has tapped into our frequencies and has shown as what is called 'Television'. We just wanted to know how you humans react and who the show's about."

"Finn and Jake. Say, where are they? It'd be really cool to meet them!"

"Out of the question. You're not of this world, so too much interaction may damage our frequency... And either way, like Finn, you're a human. I fear that if Finn finds out there's a full world of your kind, he'll leave this one."

"Well, that's a shame... But don't you think he'd want to know that he's not the last human left?" I say, thinking.

"But he is. At least where he comes from," she says sadly, as if she wanted Finn to know. "And now it's time to go where you're from."

I sigh as she walks over, her teleporter in hand. "Banana Guards, please leave us be." They turn to go.

"Are you sure? I mean...I could help with, uh, crop production?"

"Really? How?"

"Um... I'm twice the size of most of your people. I'm sure I can do a lot of work... Please? For a week, at least?"

She stands there for a few seconds, then rolls her eyes.

"Fine, a week, and no contact with Finn and Jake. But this is only because I want to see if you react similarly with Finn."

I feel my face brighten as I hear those words.


End file.
